saejin_melodyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyunhyun
KYUHYUN ♥ Nombre: Cho KyuHyun (조규현) ♥ Nombre artístico: KyuHyun (규현) frame|kyunhyun ♥♥♥♥ ♥ Nombre chino: Kiu Xuan (奎賢) ♥ Nicknames (Los más conocidos): DramaKyu, GameKyu, Fu wu yuan-r (mesero en chino) ♥ Fecha de nacimiento: 03/02/1988 ♥ Estatura: 180 cm ♥ Peso: 68 kg ♥ Tipo de sangre: A ♥ Religión: Cristiana ♥ Hobbies: videojuegos, dramas ♥ Casting: Chin Chin Singing Competition, 3er lugar ♥ Debut: Mayo 23 del 2006 (single "U"); Mayo 26 del 2006 (SBS i-Concert) 'DATOS DE GAMEKYU' ◕ Se unió a Super Junior 200 días después del debut oficial del grupo. ◕ Participó en el video remake de la canción "Hi Ya Ya" de TVXQ. ◕ A finales del 2006, KyuHyun junto con los miembros YeSung y RyeoWook, formaron parte del primer sub grupo de Super Junior: Super Junior K.R.Y. Debutaron en noviembre 4 del 2006, en en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank. ◕ La mañana del 19 de abril del 2007, justo un mes antes del primer Aniversario de KyuHyun en Super Junior, él junto con otros miembros del grupo, LeeTeuk, ShinDong y EunHyuk, además de dos managers, participaron en un accidente automovilístico. KyuHyun, quien iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sufrió las lesiones más graves. Fue dado de alta en Julio 5 del 2007, 78 días después. ◕ En septiembre 21 del 2007, KyuHyun hizo su reaparición con el resto de los miembros promocionando el nuevo album "Don't Don". ◕ Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comió mucho y estuvo gordito, pero hizo una dieta antes del debut y llego a ser tan flaco como Hyukjae pero después del accidente perdió 20 kg. ◕ Su familia se compone de sus padres y una hermana mayor. Su padre es el Director y dueño de una escuela (secundaria y un pre-universitario). Toda la familia actualmente admira mucho a Kyu, por el contrario, son muy estrictos con su hermana. ◕ Cuando el tenia 16/17 años, se incorporó a la contienda de Buddy Star y salio 3º. ◕ Los demás miembros como KangIn le han dicho antes "¡Debes escuchar las palabras de tu Hyungs!". Cuando KyuHyun se encontraba 'rebelde'. ◕ Al parecer, KyuHyun no sufre neumotórax por causa del accidente. Cuando estaba en su 3er año de colegio, lo tenía de antes y tuvo una operación debido a esto, el proceso de operaciones lo hizo sufrir mucho. ◕ Él dice que cuando él duerme, ronca realmente fuerte y que incluso le cae baba. 'ALGUNOS ICIDENTES DIVERTIDOS DE SU VIDA COTIDIANA ' 。 Él quería cocinar ramen para sus hyungs, pero agregó demasiada agua, por lo que se puso demasiado blando.. y así es como el "Gang Han Ramen" se hizo famoso. 。 No es bueno en la cocina, incluso cuando trató de freír algunos jamones, a pesar del recordatorio de Kangin, agregó aceite de sésamo en lugar de aceite de cocina. 。 Kyuhyun, a diferencia del resto de los niños que ponen sus calcetines frente a sus camas en la víspera de Navidad para esperar los regalos de Santa, puso sus pantalones porque él quería un regalo más grande. 。 Le encanta jugar, cuando era escolar, probo juegos con sus amigos, e incluso les decía que no tenia dinero para salir con ellos y así quedarse jugando en casa. 。 Algunos de los juegos que juega son “Thousand Years/Infinity Gaming (?)”, “Starcraft”, “Diablo” y, recientemente ha estado jugando “Suden Attack". 。 Ama especialmente helado, y su marca favorita es Doublesice. 。 Su película favorita es "The Big Swindle" y también le gusta "Jumong" así como "Lovers in Paris". 。 "Jumong" cuenta con 81 episodios y fue transmitida durante 10 meses, Kyu lo siguió activamente! Y ya que él en su tiempo libre veia dramas de historia antigua, él veía "Dae Jo Yeong" después de eso. ‼ ¡Tiene una lengua fácil que nadie puede callar! ¡Incluso KangIn no puede manejarlo! (Se refiere a que dice las cosas sin pensar, atraz de escena~~). 'OTHERS FACTS ' 彡 Es el tercer mejor bebedor de alcohol en Super Junior. 彡 Se autodenomino "Maknae on Top", y muchas fans lo llaman así. 彡 Kyuhyun junto a Heechul y Siwon son los mimebros más altos de Super Junior sin usar plantillas. 彡 Kangin y Sungmin dijeron que una vez que se encontraron a Kyuhyun ebrio en el dormitorio, él ni siquiera dijo "hola" a sus hyungs. 彡 KyuHyun: "Debido a que hay 13 miembros, hay muchas personalidades diferentes. Sin embargo, podemos llegar a ser uno y mostrar el resultado de una armonización hermosa. " 彡 A Kyuhyun le gustan las chicas de pelo largo, pero también le gustan las chicas de pelo corto si se ven bien como pareja. 彡 Kyuhyun es el único miembro de Super Junior que se incluyó en el top 20 de mejores vocalistas masculinos de Corea en 2008 de MNET. 彡 Top list de hyungs intimidados de Kyuhyun: Ryeowook, Kangin y Yesung. 彡 Kyuhyun dijo: "Creo que mi Noona es la más bonita entre las noonas de Leeteuk, Hyukjae y Heechul hyung" 彡 Capitán Cho, Cosita rellenita, Niño Pequeño → son los apodos que Kyuhyun ha recibido por parte de su noona (Cho Ahra). 彡 Eunhyuk dice que realmente odia la manera de mirar de Kyuhyun. Cuando se conocieron, Eunhyuk dijo que Kyu lo miró como si fuera un insecto repugnante 彡 Sungmin dijo: "Kyuhyun-ah, cuando estás durmiendo siempre roncas voz alta, e incluso también se te cae baba!" y como respuesta Kyuhyun respondió: "Te has visto en un espejo?" 彡 "Super Junior está aquí, sin importar dónde y lo que estamos haciendo. Siempre en el mismo lugar, con el entusiasmo inicial." -Kyuhyun 彡 "Yo soy el más lindo. El más joven. El inocente". -KyuHyun- 彡 El auto de Kyuhyun es un Hyundai Sonata NF 彡 Yesung no es bueno en matemáticas. A veces, Kyuhyun utiliza ese tema para molestarlo. 彡 Todos los miembros de Super Junior a veces se burlan de Kyuhyun, llamandolo "Resultado Perfecto de Cirugías". 彡 Kyuhyun puede amar beber, pero no puede fumar debido a la condición de su cuerpo. 彡 Si Kyuhyun pierde un juego, su única opción es: ¡LA VENGANZA! 彡 No reta a los demás miembros en juegos, pero si alguno lo hace, ¡tendrá un dura lucha! 彡 Kyuhyun dice "Neorago" más de 25 veces en "It's You (Neorago)" 彡 Una vez hizo llorar Seohyun diciéndole que se veia sexy. Yoona le dijo que se fuera. 彡 De acuerdo con los demás miembros, Kyuhyun es muy crédulo. 彡 Kyuhyun ama Yujacha más que al té y los refrescos. 彡 Realmente odia las verduras, por lo que toma medicamentos de clorofila todos los días como un reemplazo de estas. 彡 Kyuhyun y su hábito de dormir: "Siempre se queda dormido mientras hace algo.... y por lo tanto no se ve muy cómodo cuando duerme." 彡 Quiere aprender a tocar el saxofón. Porque piensa que suena bonito y puede mover el corazón de las personas. 彡 Su primer beso fue en su 2° año de Escuela Secundaria en el patio trasero de la escuela al rededor de las 9PM. Y su primera impresión respecto a los besos es que eran "húmedos" 彡 Shindong dijo "Kyuhyun ama de expresar sus sentimientos a sus hyungs.. sobre todo su enojo" 彡 Entre los miembros de SJ-M, Kyuhyun es el que es más malo para escribir "pinyin" (chino) 彡 A Sungmin no le gusta jugar. Pero Kyuhyun siempre le dice que juegue. 彡 El único miembro que Kyuhyun escucha es Leeteuk. 彡 Cuando SJ-M trabajó en China (2008), Kyuhyun una vez tomo prestadas las gafas de sol de Henry, Zhoumi y Siwon. Y perdió todas las gafas de sol. 彡 Cuando su hermana se siente mal, Kyuhyun ama hacer bromas a su alrededor para crear una sonrisa en su hermana, o enviar un sms con atención hacia ella. 彡 A Kyuhyun le encanta viajar. 彡 "En comparación con los maknaes de otros grupos, Kyuhyun es el más travieso!"-Eunhyuk 彡 "Kyuhyun podría ser considerado inocente, pero en realidad es insolente!" - Kangin 彡 Cuando debuto, a Kyuhyun le gustaba una integrante de un grupo femenino, y ella lo rechazó. 彡 Es el miembro que tiene la mayoría de los apodos. Se dice que tiene casi 400 nombres. 彡 Kyuhyun sólo muestrar su aegyo (actuar lindo) a su Leeteuk hyung. 彡 Declaración de Kyuhyun: "Hay 10 hyungs y 2 chingus* para mí en el Super Junior." (*chingus=amigos) 彡 Kyuhyun es el miembro que molesta a todos. Lo hacia de forma rutinaria con cada miembro en diferentes días, ☆ Lunes: LeeTeuk, KangIn ☆ Martes: HeeChul, Hankyung, Kibum, Siwon ☆ Miércoles: Ryeowook Yesung, ☆ Jueves: Eunhyuk, Donghae ☆ Viernes: SungMin ☆ Sábado: La mayoría de ellos menos SungMin ☆ Domingo: Como Dios descansó, él también! 彡 Información de la educación de KyuHyun: Escuela media Shinchung, Secundaria Yumkwang, y actualmente esta en la Universidad Kyunghee. 彡 Yesung: "el mejor amigo de Kyuhyun debe ser Ryeowook". 彡 KRY una vez asistió a un evento y el elenco de Jumong también estuvo presente. Kyuhyun estaba muy, muy feliz y le dijo a YeSung: "Hyung finalmente conocí a las estrellas de Jumong". 彡 Cada ves que KyuHyun iba al extranjero, Sungmin siempre le decía a Kyuhyun que dejara una de sus almohadas para que pudiera abrazarla. 彡 Ryeowook y Kyuhyun siempre llevan sus ordenadores portátiles con ellos. Ryeowook para componer, mientras que Kyuhyun para jugar. 彡 Fue traeiner sólo durante 3 meses. 彡 Kyuhyun esta más cómodo llamado a Victoria de f(x) como Song Qian (su nombre chino). Incluso una vez la llamó "Canción Rara". 彡 Kyuhyun es un fiel consumidor del "Emporio Armani", mientras que Cristiano Ronaldo es el embajador de la marca Emporio Armani 2010, por esta razón surgio el apodo 'Kyuristano Ronaldo'. 彡 Kyuhyun ama la nieve, es por eso que él es un bueno esquíando. 彡 Puede cocinar comida deliciosa sólo si es para él mismo. 彡 Ama todo tipo de alimentos, especialmente el ramyeon y el jajjangmyun. Pero no le gustan las verduras en absoluto. 彡 Kyuhyun siempre se quita el abrigo, incluso si se trata de un show en vivo 彡 Donghae dijo que Kyuhyun no está obsesionado con el juego y sólo lo hace para aliviar el estrés 彡 No es muy bueno conduciendo autos o motocicletas. 彡 Le gusta las bebidas dulces, helado, jjajangmyeon, palillos de carne de cerdo, pescados y mariscos. APODOS Se sabe que Kyuhyun tiene numerosos nicknames, ahora les dejo una lista de los cuales Kyuhyun reconoce y que han sido dados por los demás miembros hacia él. ଛ GameKyu o GaKyu (겜규) → Nace por el amor de KyuHyun hacia los juegos, Este apodo se lo dieron los demás miembros, los managers y el staff. ଛ DramaKyu o DraKyu (드라규) → Nace por la aficción de Kyu por los dramas, se lo dieron los demás miembros. ଛ KimKyu (김규) → Se debe a que cuando Kyuhyun entro a SJ, Heechul pensaba que su nombre era Kim KyuHyun, por lo que lo llama KimKyu en modo de broma. ଛ KyuMong (규몽) → Se lo dieron los demás miembros cuando Kyuhyun era adicto al drama. ଛ SkiKyu (스키규) → Leeteuk fue quien le dio este nickname, debido a las habilidades de KyuHyun al esquiar. ଛ BabyKyu (아기규) → Dado por Leeteuk, debido a que Kyuhyun es el menor del grupo, este es su bebe. ଛ Maknae On Top → Kyuhyun se autodenomina como 'Maknae on Top', se debe a que puede burlarse con facilidad de los demás mimebros. A veces deja que Ryeowook también sea parte del nicknme Maknae on Top. ଛ Fuwuyuan-rrr → Un apodo que le dieron los demás miebros de SJ-M, a que era una de las pocas palabras que Kyuhyun podia decir en un perfecto acento de Beijing. ଛ VoiceKyu (소리규)→ Ryeowook a veces cuando halaga la voz de Kyuhyun, lo llama VoiceKyu. ଛ BedKyu (침대규) → Tanto su manager como los mimebros llamaban BedKyu a Kyuhyun cuando éste mostraba que deseaba tener su propia cama en los distintos shows que asistian luego de su debut. ଛ Capitán Cho → Es un nickname dado por Ahra. ଛ Niño Pequeño → Otro nickname dado por Ahra, es amor de hermanos. ଛ ChicKyu (시크규) → Dado por los demás mimebros y el staff, debido a que Kyuhyun acostumbra ir a eventos, shows, etc siempre elegante y mostrando estilo. ଛ Kyuristinao Ronaldo (규리스티 아누 호나우두) → Kyuhyun se autodenomino Kyuristinao Ronaldo ya que es fiel a la marca "Armani", la cual Cristiano Ronaldo promociono el año 2010. ଛ Honey (여보) → Dado por Leeteuk, debido a las ocasiones en que KyuHyun muestra su 'aegyo'. HISTORIA Cho Kyu-hyun, mejor conocido como Kyuhyun, es un CANTANTE de pop coreano, nacido el 3 de febrero de 1988 Es el último miembro en unirse al grupo super junior , y es considerado uno de los tres vocalistas principales del grupo. También es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos en aparecer en los sellos postales chinos. PRE DEBUT *Los talentos de canto de Kyuhyun fueron descubiertos después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Chin Chin Singing Competition''en 2005 *Poco después firmó un contrato con sm entertaiment y apareció en el video de tvxq con el single "Hi Ya Ya", junto con otros ídolos de ''Chin Chin. *Aunque cuando agregaron a Kyuhyun al grupo fue inicialmente una desagradable sorpresa y hubo mucho descontento por partes de las fans quienes apoyaron originalmente a doce miembros de super junior Kyuhyun fue rápidamente aceptado y reconocido por los fans como el decimotercer miembro de super junior . DEBUT *Cuando Kyuhyun apareció por primera vez en los medios de comunicación era misterioso y no reconocido. Hizo su primera aparición como parte de super junior en un noticiario el 23 de mayo del 2006 cuando el grupo lanzaba su nuevo single, "U". *Kyuhyun hizo su debut el 26 de mayo del 2006 en SBS I-Concert, cantando el nuevo single "U". *Participó en la canción "하루만 (Just For One Day)" para el primer álbum de The Grace, 한번 더 SUB GRUPOS AL QUE PERTENECE Kyuhyun, fue colocado en dos de los subgrupos que se separan de super junior : *super junior k.r.y :Son las mejores voces de Super Junior.Se acreditan con el canto triste, baladas de estilo ryb *super junior m: Grupo exclusivo para china. ACCIDENTE En la madrugada del 19 de abril del 2007, justo un mes antes del primer aniversario de Kyuhyun en super junior Kyuhyun junto con los miembros de Super Junior,leeteuk shindong, eunhyuk, y dos directivos, fueron hospitalizados debido a un accidente automovolístico cuando regresaba de Super Junior Kiss the Radio, un programa de radio nocturno. El conductor perdió el control del vehículo, la camioneta se volcó sobre su lado derecho. Kyuhyun, que estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente, fue el más herido y tuvo una fractura de cadera, neumotramax por costillas fracturadas, rasguños y moretones faciales. Perdió la conciencia y quedó mudo por la impresión que se llevó. Kyuhyun había estado en la unidad de cuidados intesivos desde la noche del accidente, pero por su rápida recuperación, fue trasladado a una habitación normal del hospital poco después de 6 días. Kyuhyun no necesitó más la máquina respiratoria para apoyar su respiración y fue capaz de andar solo un mes después del accidente. Kyuhyun fue dado de alta el 5 de julio del 2007 después de 78 días. El 8 de abril de 2011 volvió a sufrir un accidente de tráfico, esta vez menos grave, afortunadamente. Sucedió a las 5AM, mientras él conducía al lugar donde iba a representar por última vez la obra de Los Tres Mosqueteros. Sin embargo, esta vez tan solo sufrió rascadas en manos y piernas. REGRESO A DONT DONT A tiempo para el lanzamiento del segundo álbum de super junior en septiembre, se anunció que Kyuhyun volvería junto con el resto de los miembros. Kyuhyun dio su primer concierto, después del accidente de coche en abril. El 21 de septiembre de 2007 , realizó la promoción del nuevo single, "Don't Don". Kyuhyun tuvo que sufrir otra operación y necesitó más tiempo para reponerse de sus heridas, su participación en las actividades segundo álbum de super junior fue intermitente. Fue en diciembre del mismo año en que comenzó a aparecer con mayor frecuencia con su grupo. CONTRIBUCIONES EN SOLITARIO 2009 *En el 2009, para las promociones del tercer álbum de estudio de super junior Sorry Sorry, viajó con los demás miembros a los eventos en el extranjero, incluyendo jackie chan s Bird Nest Concert'' el 8 de abril del 2009 junto con '''Zhang Liyin. *El álbum trajo una inmensa popularidad al grupo después de un largo paréntesis, lo que permitió a super junior aparecer regularmente en varios programas de variedades (variety shows) y promociones. También celebraron su segundo oficial Asia Tour, Super Show II. *En el 20º aniversario de Yoo Youngsuk's, Kyuhyun canto su primer solo: un remake de la canción de Yoo Young Suk "7 년간 의 사랑" ("7 Years of Love"). La primera vez que interpretó la canción fue el 10 de julio del 2009 en Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketch Book. La canción fue lanzada como sencillo digital, y el álbum de Yoo Youngsuk está disponible en línea desde 30 de junio del 2009, con todas las ganancias destinadas a unifec. *Él y su compañero de grupo donghae aparecieron cantando en el comercial para lavar la cara del producto "Happy Bubble" con la actriz Han Ji Min. Un vídeo musical completo fue publicado el 19 de agosto de 2009. ::Kyuhyun, junto con el resto de super junior m, volvió en septiembre de 2009 a china para promover su primer mini-álbum: Super Girl. El mini-álbum fue un exitoso. Desafortunadamente, las actividades de super junior-m se canceló hasta nuevo aviso debido a que su compañero de grupo, han gen demando a sm entertaiment *En Noviembre de 2010 , formo parte de S.M The Ballad , junto con JongHyun de "SHINee" , Jay de "Trax" y Un debutante llamado Jino. ENLACES *Página oficial de Super Junior *Página oficial de Super Junior M *SM Entertainment *CyWorld de Kyuhyun SECRETOS Kyuhyun recibió miradas de asombro después de que su mama revelara algunos secretos de su hijo en el ultimo episodio del programa de la televisora KBS “Mamma Mia.” Kyuhyun fue un invitado especial del programa acompañado de su madre que actuo muy relajada todo el tiempo en su primer aparición en televisión, en las entrevistas del programa, ella revelo el tipo de vestimenta que usa su hijo en casa. Los conductores del programa le preguntaron si solamente usaba sus boxers en la casa y la madre de Kyuhyun respondio que si y asentia con la cabeza, lintentaron preguntarle mas de que tipo de ropa interior usaba pero a esto no dio respuesta directa asi que ahora la gente se pregunta que tipo de ropa usa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun le saco carcajadas a varios mientras le decía a su madre: "Mama, si lo planteas asi, suena como si fuera un desnudista.” También su madre dijo que: "Mi hijo no puede hacerse cirugía plástica para hacer que sus ojos se vean mas grandes porque sus ojos se parecen a los mios. Cuando viene a casa, siempre me abraza, baila conmigo y me da un beso.” Al final, ellos mostraron su cercanía bailando juntos y dándose un cariñoso beso entre madre e hijo. 'CURIOSIDADES ' *'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarin y Maknae. *'Nombre de Fans': Gamers. *'Educación:' Se graduó de la Universidad KyungHee en Seúl, con una especialización en Música Post-Moderna. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana mayor (Cho Ahra). *'Religion:' Cristiano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino mandarín, Japonés (básico), Español (básico). *'Casting:' Chin Chin Singing Competition 3er lugar. *'Debut:' Mayo 23 del 2006 (single "U") Mayo 26 del 2006 (SBS i-Concert) *Tiene muchos sobrenombres, entre los más conocidos está GameKyu por su adicción a los videojuegos, Captain Cho dado por su hermana mayor Cho Ahra, Evil Kyu o Evil Maknae porque frecuentemente está haciéndole bromas a los demás miembros y últimamente Shim Jaewon, el coreógrafo de la SM que ha estado ayudando con las coreografías de "Mr. Simple", lo llama DancingKyu. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser muy delgado, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg. *Park Sun Joo fue su profesora de canto, reconocida por ser maestra de innumerables famosos, (en el programa super junior mencionó que aproximadamente del 40%). *Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: ”Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir... Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme... Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó... Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado". *Canto con yesung la cancion 'Your Eyes'. *En el Music Bank Chile fue uno de los (MC) presentadores coreanos. *Recientemente ganó una encuesta hecha por Mnet del "maknae más lindo", quedando en primer lugar. *Recientemente estuvo en una sección de fotos para la revista "Nylon" donde Kyuhyun deja sus trajes habituales y su imagen seria de cantante de balada y opta por un estilo Punk/Rock. *La mamá de Kyuhyun,leeteuk y sugmin a fines del año 2011 se unieron para abrir una cafetería llamada: "Kona Beans" y algunas veces son atendidos por ellos mismos. *Ganó en un versus de popularidad para skt . compitiendo contra Minho de shineeChoi Siwon de super junior y Seohyun de girls generation *En mayo 2013 ganó una encuesta de Mnet, como "idolo musical favorito", también ganó como "idolo más dulce/tierno que se toma selcas (fotos) con los telefonos de fans". COLABORACIONES *Trap (HENRY TRAP 1st Mini Album, 2013) Junto a Taemin de Shinee *Love Dust 'Remake' (Hwang Sung Jae: Project Super Hero 2nd Line Up, 2013) *Late Autumn (YOON : Melody Monthly November Project, 2011) *Happy Bubble (Happy Bubble, 2009) Junto a DONGHAE & HAN JI MIN *7 Years of Love 'Remake' (20th Anniversary Tribute Yoo Young Suk album Part.1, 2009) *Wish (TVXQ MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a RYEOWOOK *Just For One Day (THE GRACE : One More Time, OK? 2007) PELICULAS *I AM (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2010) GALERIA hyu.jpg|kyuhyun|link=SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥ wow cute.jpg|wow cute cute|link=SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥ sexis.jpg|sexi o.o|link=SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥ QUE LINDURA.jpg|QUE LINDURA|link=SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥ CALENDARIO HYU.jpg|CALENDARIO|link=SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥ taemin.jpg|CALENDARIO HYU|link=SUPER JUNIOR ♥ ♥ HYUHYUN. Jpg Nene♥.jpg